Angry Tears
by Hungary-chan
Summary: When Germany sees Italy kissing Prussia what will his reaction be? And what happens when he gets drunk with Russia? Mein gott that's one bad combinations XD For my Russia
1. Beer and Vodka

"Vhy did he do this? I thought I vas his friend? More than his friend. Every sign he gave me, pointed to us being together." Germany gulped down another beer slamming it on the bar table. The bar tender quickly filled the glass again. Germany had already gulped down five beers, with no sign of stopping soon. Russia actually felt scared of the German. "Maybe he had a change of heart Germany." Germany glared at the Russian. "Vith my own bruder? East has know I'm in love with Italy. Yet he kept flirting ignoring my feelings." Russia felt a pang in his heart when Germany said he was in love with Italy. Russia had been the Germans friend for some time now. He would never forget that fateful night.

Russia had been out drinking on a night quite like this. He had hoped to escape his sister. Germany had been out drinking also, his brother causing more problems at home. They had started talking being drunk, but just a little. They had quickly became good friends, and started hanging out since. "Russia danke. Your always here to hear my problems." Russia smiled softly at Germany. He always did have secret feelings for him. Germany stood up wobbling, and falling. "Whoa, Germany!" Russia was quickly grabbed hold of Germany. "I-I'm fine Russia." Germany staggered again, and Russia helped him get into a cab. Germany fell asleep on the ride back. Russia blushed when Germany's head fell on his lap.

When they got to Germany's house Russia started carrying him bridal style. He had to wake him up to open the door. Germany leaned against Russia, and they ended up falling. Germany ended up landing on top of Russia. Russia turned right red and blushed more when Germany started kissing his neck. Germany's lips than traveled to Russia's. Russia wanted to push away, but the kiss was just to welcoming. Russia started kissing back loving the warmth of Germany against him. He could taste Germany, and his beer. Germany's hands started wandering up Russia's shirt. Russia let out a yelp when he felt Germany rub his nipple. Germany smirked, and took off Russia's shirt licking down his chest. Russia couldn't help but moan when Germany slipped his hands down his pants. "Hehe you like that Italia?"

Russia felt a sharp pain in his heart, and pushed Germany away. "What was I thinking your drunk Germany." Russia pushed Germany off him. He had to fight to keep Germany from trying to kiss him again. Russia decided to just knock Germany out and carry him to his bed. Russia then grabbed a blanket and decided to sleep on the sofa.


	2. Hang overs and misunderstandings

Okay sorry about the chapters being short I will try and make them longer. ~Germany

When Ludwig woke up he had a massive head ach. He remembered going drinking with Russia, but how did he get in his bed? Germany stumbled out of his room to get some medicine. He saw a strange figure with snow white hair, but it wasn't his bruder.

When he pulled back the blanket he found Ivan fast asleep. Ivan was curled up hugging one of Germany's pillows. Why was Russia still here? How late did they stay out? Germany decided he would ask Russia later. As Germany went to get some water, he realized he had a strange taste in his mouth. It almost tasted like vodka. Germany never drank vodka, he always drank beer. The only time he had ever drank vodka, was when Russia invited him over for dinner. It was a very strange taste one that Germany wasn't used to. Germany faintly remembered something important happening last night. Germany remembered that Italy had been seen kissing East, but that was all.

Germany got mad, and slammed his hand down on the table. "How could he do this to me? After everything I did? I feed him, took care of him, and loved him, more than I have ever loved before." Russia bolted up right from hearing Ludwig's loud fist. "Germany are you alright?" Ivan hoped Ludwig wouldn't be mad, if he remembered last night. "Ja, I just have a head ach…" Germany turned away as he felt hot tears. Ivan got up walking to Ludwig. "G-Germany are you crying?" Ludwig whipped away the tears, trying to hide the fact he was crying. "Nein…" Germany gulped down the rest of his water putting the cup in the sink.

"Russia did I drink any vodka last night?" Ivan froze in his place. Had Ludwig figured it out? What had happened last night? What should he do… "U-um I don't think you ordered vodka. I think you ordered beer… why?" Ludwig couldn't figure out why he tasted vodka. It tasted very fresh, but slightly faint. Like he had drunk it, about four hours ago. "I taste slightly fresh vodka, what time did we get back last night?" Ivan was very scared now. Ludwig would figure it out if he told him. Would Ludwig be mad? Should he tell him the truth, about his feelings? Ludwig couldn't find out about the whole make out scene. "I-I think we got back around 1:55 am." Ludwig nodded, and went to lie on the sofa, "Ugg this hang over is horrible." Ivan laughed. He hoped Ludwig couldn't catch on to how nervous he was. "Do you need anything for you hang over Germany?" Ludwig was about to say no when Italy walked in.

Italy was wearing nothing, not even boxers. "Feliciano? When did you get here?" Italy rubbed his eyes. "Vee doitsu, I came over because I had a nightmare." Russia could see the small blush on Ludwig's face, and the tears that threatened to return. "Why aren't you with East?" Italy looked very confused. "Why would I be with Prussia doitsu?" Ludwig tried not to glare at Feliciano. "Don't do this to me Italia, I can't take it. And put some clothes on." Italy walked back to the guest room with a confused look on his face.

Germany covered his head with a pillow letting out a grunt. "Germany are you okay?" Ivan asked worried about him. Italy had just walked in like nothing had happened. Like he hadn't been seen kissing Prussia. "Ja… I'm fine Russia." Ivan felt very awkward, knowing that Germany was going to talked to Italy about the situation. "I'm going to go home Germany, I hope things go well." Ludwig just let out a grunt as Ivan left.

It started snowing as Russia headed home. He wrapped his scarf around his neck tighter lost in thought. "I hope Germany doesn't get hurt again.." Ivan let out a sight as he walked into his cold unwelcoming home. Latvia slowly walked out taking Ivan's things and hanging them up. Russia decided to head to his room, and take a long needed nap. Germany's sofa was soft, but not big enough for Ivan. Ivan stretched out onto a queen sized bed yawning.


	3. One misunderstanding after another

When Russia woke up he was in Germany's house. More precisely, in Germany's bed With Germany beside him. "Good evening lovely Ivan." Ludwig said climbing on top of Ivan. "G-Germany wha-" Ivan was cut off by Ludwig's warm lips on his. Ivan couldn't help, but give into the warm welcoming kiss." Ludwig broke the kiss putting his finger on Ivan's lips. "Don't say anything Ivan, just enjoy." Ivan was about to protest, when Ludwig claimed his lips again sucking on Ivan's lower lip. Ivan wappred his arms around Ludwig's neck. "Я люблю тебя." Ivan paused. "W-when did you learn Russian, and d-do you really love me?" Ludwig smiled "Da, with all my heart."

Ludwig brushed his hand over Ivan's face softly, and Ivan woke up. It was about noon, and the snow had stopped. Ivan touched his cheek. He could still feel Ludwig's warm hands, and soft lips. "I-it was just a dream? But it felt so real." Russia touched his lips and blushed. "I have to go talk to Germany." Russia got up and fixed his bed, and put his jacket and scarf on. Russia was about to knock when he heard Germany talking to Italy. "I love you Italy…" Ludwig's voiced trailed away as Ivan's heart raced. "Ve doitsu when did this happen?" Ivan didn't care about the rest of the conversation. He knocked on the door loudly. Ludwig's and Feliciano's conversation stopped as Germany answered the door. Italy was hanging on him nuzzling his neck.

Russia felt his anger rise, and tried not to yell. "Russia, vhat are you doing here?"  
Russia tried not to cry. "I was going to tell you something very important, but it looks like you are busy with a little Italian." Russia gave Germany a fake smile. "I will leave you alone. Have fun Germany." Russia tried to fight back the anger when he said alone, and fun. Russia started walking away crying. He ran from Ludwig's house, not daring to look back.

I know this is a short chapter I'm really sorry. It had to be short though XD I hope you like it and wish for reviews to let me know how you like it so far 3

~Hungary-chan


	4. Green scarfs

The snow started pouring down, a big blizzard was starting. "I have to go find him Italy." Germany threw on a warm jacket as Italy protested. "Doitsu there's going to be a blizzard, you can't go out in that!" Germany was already out the door and one Russia's trail. Russia ran and ran until his legs gave out. He was very lost and a blizzard had started. The snow was already a foot deep. Ivan's legs burned, and hurt form the cold. He could barely stand. Ivan collapsed from exhaustion. "I- I love you Ludwig." Ivan said passing out. Ludwig had been searching for Ivan for forty minutes.

"Russia! Where are you?" Ivan wasn't very visible, but Ludwig could see him. There was a lot of snow piled on him, and his lips where turning dark blue. Ludwig rushed out opening the Russian's coat taking off his shirt. Ludwig also opened up his coat, and took off his shirt. He pressed their bodies together and closed the jackets the best way he could. "Please don't leave me Ivan… please…" After Ivan was a little warmer he hurried to Ivan's house. Latvia quickly got everything to help Ivan. "He should be okay Germany, but you might want to stay in case he wakes up." Latvia was truly worried about Ivan, but Ivan was so scary. He could be nice at times, but the Russian still made him very scared.

Two days had gone by without no sign of Ivan waking up. "Should we take him to the hospital?" Ludwig asked Lithuania hoping Russia would wake up soon. "Um… he should be okay, Russia is strong." Germany never left Russia's side. How could he went it was his fault that Russia was like this? Finally on the sixth day of Ivan being like this he woke up. Ludwig's head rested on the bed. Ivan gently ran his fingers threw his hair, and Germany rubbed his eyes waking up. "Russia?" Once Germany realized it wasn't a dream he shot many questions at Russia.

"Are you okay, are you could, do you want me to get you something, do we need to take you to the hospital?" Ivan couldn't help but laugh. "I'm fine Germany, why so many questions?" Germany left out a sigh of relief. "You have been out for six days straight. Without a sign, of waking up soon." Ivan was taken back. "Six days? Have I really been out that long?" Ludwig grabbed Ivan's hands. "You're freezing Russia!" Ludwig quickly gave Ivan a blanket, "I'm fine Germany." Ludwig rubbed his hands over Ivan's. Ivan blushed bright red, glad to feel Ludwig's warm soft hands. "Russia are you okay?" Ludwig put his warm hands on Russia's cold face. Russia's blush got deeper red. "D-da. Althugh I am kind of thirsty." Germany nodded going to get some water, and something warm for Russia.

When he got back Russia was half asleep. "Thank you Ludwig for taking care of me, but why did you run after me?" Ludwig took off the scarf he had been wearing, and wrapped it around Russia. Russia took one end of the scarf and examined it. "You kept the scarf I made you da?" Ludwig smiled "Ja I wear it every day." Ivan smiled happy. "The reason I chased you Russia, is because I remembered vhat happened the night ve went out drinking." Ivan turned very white. "Y-you did?" Ludwig didn't answer him, he just climbed on the bed, and kissed Russia. Ivan wanted another kiss, but remembered Ludwig telling Feliciano that he loved him. "Germany how can you kiss me if you love Italy?"Germany's face was full of confusion. "Vhat are you talking about Russia?" Ivan pulled the covers up to his face. "I overheard you talking to Italy, and you said you loved him."

"Nein I said I love him, but not the same vay. I used to vant to be with him, but someone changed my mind. I have had my eye on this certain person, but was afraid the only liked me as a friend." Ivan sighed. So Germany went from loving Italy to who? Japan? That was the only person he could think of. And had Germany had gave him a kiss out of pity? Ivan felt a tear that threatened to fall. Germany saw the tear, and whipped it away. "Russia I can't hide it anymore. I love you; I have for a long time but have been afraid it would ruin our relationship." Ivan couldn't believe what he was hearing. "R-really?" Ludwig grabbed both ends of the scarf pulling Ivan into a deep kiss.

"я тебя люблю Ivan. Vith all my heart, soul and body." Ivan smiled kissing Ludwig back deeply. "This isn't a dream is it?" Ludwig smiled holding Ivan close. "Nein and I will prove it to you." Ludwig wrapped his arm around Ivan's waist holding him close as he kissed Russia's neck.

~Time skip (Because I'm mean XD)

The next morning Ivan woke up kind of sore. When he looked next to him Ludwig was gone. Russia sat up whipping his face. "How could he just leave? And not tell me good bye? It really was out of pity…" Ivan walked to the kitchen to get some vodka. Today had to be the worst day of his life.


	5. Breakfast in bed

Okay so this is the last chapter I hope you really liked the story. Sorry it took me so long to put up the rest of the chapters. I hoped you like this last chapter.

As Ivan was heading to the kitchen he smelled something cooking. "Latvia what are you cooking?" When no one answered Ivan shouted louder. No one answered again so Ivan stomped into the kitchen. "Lat-" Ivan stopped in mid-sentence to see Ludwig. "G-Germany what are you doing here?" Ludwig flipped over the wurst turning to Ivan. "You think I would leave? And you should be in bed Russia."

Ivan smiled walking over to Germany. "You are so sweet Ludwig." Ludwig smiled, and pulled Ivan into a hug. "Breakfast is almost done, go lay back down love." Ivan nodded heading back to his room, waiting for Ludwig.

Germany walked in with a large breakfast tray with lots of food. "Germany how long have you been up cooking?" Ludwig sat down the tray down, and crawled on the bed. "It doesn't matter let's eat now love." Ivan gave Ludwig a quick kiss then grabbed a plate. "Thank you Ludwig, you don't know how much this means to me." "I'm just glad to finally know vhat I have been questioning for so long." Ivan stopped eating, and leaned his head against Ludwig's shoulder. "I'm sorry for not confirming my love earlier. It's always way to quite, and cold here." Ludwig pulled Ivan into his lap. "I'm always going to be here for you, and when you're cold I can use my heat to warm you." Ludwig kissed Ivan, and Ivan wrapped his arms around Germany's neck. "Promise? Even if Italy, does love you?" Germany wrapped his arms around Russia pulling him tightly against him. "Promise. I don't care who loves me, I only want you. You are my one, and my only." Ivan smiled getting a good idea. He grabbed a wurst. "Open" Ludwig did and Ivan put half the wurst in his mouth taking the other in his. "Ivan and Ludwig eat there half's joining in a kiss. Ludwig cupped Ivan's face rubbing his cheek, with his thumb. "Ich liebe dich."

Okay so that's Angry tears. I hoped you liked it. I was half asleep waiting to go perform my monologue for theatre when I started writing this xDD I have never wrote a Germany Russia fanfic (I love GerIta mostly XD) so if this is weird I'm sorry. I'm devoting this fanfic to my Russia Ashlynn. And I want to let my sweet little Italy Carly know that I do love you more than anything. I hope you liked my fanfic Russia!


End file.
